GLORFINDEL: The Complete Owner's Guide and Exprience
by Fan Fictional Authoress
Summary: Unlike other Owner's Guide and Manuals, this one tells what one owner experienced AFTER buying one of our units. We warn you that results may vary when you buy our products. How you interact with you units and how your units respond WILL VARY. We are not responsible for ANY (un)satisfaction that may occur. Enjoy at your own risk. *****Part of the Plush Toy Collaboration.
1. Owner's Manual to GLORFINDEL

_****__******All translations, explanations, advertisements, and thought processes are at the end of the chapter.**_

_****__**Disclaimer: All shows/ books/ video games/ songs that are mentioned in this chapter are all © to their respective owners, I don't own them.**_

* * *

_***** CONGRATULATIONS! *****_

You are now the proud owner of a GLORFINDEL GOLDEN-FLOWER vanyarin elf!

Follow the guidelines in this manual and your GLORFINDEL will give you and your descendents centuries of quality performance.

* * *

**INSTALLATION**

When you receive your GLORFINDEL, he will come safely packaged in a wooden crate. Before opening, please ensure that the arrows on the box are pointing in an upwards position. Locate the front panel, which is indicated by the packaging slip. IMPORTANT! Keep your packing slip as it also contains return shipping labels in the event that you need to have your GLORFINDEL returned to our company. Once you have removed the slip, knock once on the front panel to alert your unit to your presence. The should be some sort of a responce, if there isn't GLORFINDEL is unconscious. Open crate and unwrap him from his elven cloak by unpinning the simple brooch. It is not necessary to remove any other garments at this stage.

Your GLORFINDEL should arrive fully assembled and powered up. Please check that you have all his accessories (see below) and that you have been issued with the correct edition of the GLORFINDEL.

(a) Mark I GLORFINDEL (copyright Tolkien, 1954)

(b) Mark II GLORFINDEL (copyright Jackson/Benzon, 2001)

* * *

**TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS**

Name: _Glorfindel (aka Glorfindel, Chief of the House of the Golden Flower[can be shortened to: Golden-Flower])_

Type: _Vanyarin/Calaquendi Elf_

Site of Manufacture: _Valinor and Gondolin Inc._

Height: 6'7"– 6'10" (About average height for a vanyarin elf-lord)

Weight: _Negligible (as shown in tests on snow) _

Length: _Data not available_

Electrical Connection: _Not necessary_

Color:

*Mk I GLORFINDEL–_Golden hair_

*Mk II GLOFINDEL– _Blond_

* * *

**ACCESSORIES**

The items with which your GLORFINDEL comes equipped, depend on which edition of the vanyarin-elf you have purchased.

*Mk I GLORINDEL: Has several tunics, breeches, light shoes, carries one long sword, silver-studded leather flask containing Miruvor, and of course, the necessary elven hair care products to keep his golden or blond hair shimmering and flowing in the wind.

*Mk II GLORFINDEL: Same as above without the flask.

*Both editions are equipped with grey elven cloaks and bows.

*To make your GLORFINDEL more portable, you may wish to purchase the ASFALOTH horse module. Both ASFALOTH modules come with a complete set of tack and a saddle with bells attached.

***** CAUTION ***** It is not uncommon for the GLORFINDEL model to call out "Ai na vedui Dúnadan! Mae govannen!" when you first unpack your unit from his crate. Do not be alarmed. If this occurs greet your GLORFINDEL in a similar fashion and in a kindly manner educate him as to your actual name.

Also, do not get a Mk II ASFALOTH unless you want it to be stolen by a Mk II ARWEN unit. Your GLORFINDEL MK II unit will immediately switch to hostile mode until the ASFALOTH module is returned.

* * *

**OPERATING PROCEDURE**

Your GLORFINDEL has been designed to be user-friendly and efficient. His controls are voice activated. Please state your instructions clearly in English, Sindarin or Quenya.

Your GLORFINDEL is not only a lovely decoration for your home but can be utilized for many handy activities including: riding out in search of wayward Hobbits, tending to the injured, and revealing his wrath to frighten off any pesky Nazgûl who might be wandering in the vicinity of your home.

Search and Rescue Unit:

Your GLORFINDEL model is highly proficient in riding out alone in search of lost Hobbits. This function can easily be adapted to recover lost pets or family members. And for recreational purposes: hide and seek.

Bodyguard:

Your GLORFINDEL is not only one of the mighty of the Eldar in the Third Age, but the Chief of the HOUSE of the Golden Flower. And your GLORFINDEL model is not the least bit afraid of Ringwraiths. He also makes a good escort late at night when about the town.

Martial instructor:

Being an Elf-lord who led forces that routed out Angmar, your GLORFINDEL unit is proficient in melee fighting and highly adept in the use of a number of weapons and would be more than happy to instruct you.

Cook:

As with most male Eldar, your GLORFINDEL loves to cook. Note: with the slight variations from model to model your unit might not cook at all.

Painkiller:

Your GLORFINDEL can be used as a masseuse and can relieve the pain of bumps, bruises and cuts at the touch of his fingertips.

Illumination: 

Faintly glowing skin is a standard feature of the Calaquendi-elf model. Make the most of this attribute by using your GLORFINDEL as a night-light in your child's bedroom.

Child-minding: 

For the most effective child-minding service, take your children's shoes and socks off, glue fur to their feet and tell your GLORFINDEL that they are hobbits. He will guard them with his life.

Horticulture:

The GLORFINDEL is programmed with a vast knowledge of horticultural practices and can even provide lessons in gardening. Let your GLORFINDEL loose in your garden and watch it bloom.

Recitation: 

As with all quality Elves, your GLORFINDEL's memory contains a great many stories and poems. This makes him ideal for the telling of tales to small children.

Winter Chores: 

Due to your elf's remarkably light construction, he can walk on snow and can therefore be sent on errands if you find yourself snowbound.

***** CAUTION ***** Your GLORFINDEL is a fullyfunctional male elf and is capable of providing many other services around the home. However certain tasks should not be undertaken by owners who are in a stable relationship with another human. Improper use of a GLORFINDEL by such owners can result in permanent damage to marital contentment and the commencement of divorce proceedings.

* * *

**COMPATIBILITY WITH OTHER MODELS**

You will find that your GLORFINDEL is mostly compatible with other Elves and humans.

The GLORFINDEL models have three modes of interaction:

(a) Hostile

(b) Friendly

(c) Slash

***** WARNING ***** It is essential that both the units be set to the same interaction mode. If one model is set to 'Hostile' while the GLORFINDEL is set to 'Slash', your elf could be fatally damaged.

* * *

**CLEANING**

Your GLORFINDEL model, being an elf, does not require frequent cleansing, but creature comforts when not out in the wilds are much appreciated and thorough instruction to the operation of your shower is required. Feel free to join your GLORFINDEL to help further instruct him in proper bathing procedures. Most owners of GLORFINDEL units find that herbal body gels are popular and are a potential favorite for your own GLORFINDEL and a good supply should be on hand. You'll find your GLORFINDEL to have softer and smoother skin than when first unpacked. To keep his hair shinning, don't forget to use the Elven hair care products that came with your unit.

Owners of GLORFINDEL models also find their skin improved as your unit is very proficient in the application of scrubs, various oils and lotions to those owners who give regular lessons in bathing.

Once showered, wrap your GLORFINDEL in a large towel (or small, depending on owner preference) and gently buff dry. DO NOT use a blow dryer on hair. This can trigger your GLORFINDEL to go into a wrathful, protective mode and your dryer might be irreparably damaged before your unit can be properly soothed into his default behavioral mode. If you can get your unit used to the noise and heat of your hair dryer feel free to use it. But it is recommended to towel dry your GLORFINDEL as your unit has done so for uncountable centuries.

Carefully comb hair from tip to root and braid in your unit's preferred fashion.

Once bathing is complete dress him in his still pristine traveling clothes. Feel free to purchase more modern clothing from a local retailer. Note: acceptance of said clothing depends on your model's tastes and the style and quality of clothing. Clothes bought direct from the manufacturer are generally preferred by GLORFINDEL units and can easily be purchased through a catalogue or online.

* * *

**RECHARGING**

After long periods of use, your GLORFINDEL's energy levels may become depleted. Use the following procedures to recharge your elf:

Food:

The GLORFINDEL does not need as much food as the Meriadoc or Peregrin halfling models, but he benefits from regular refuelling with lembas.

Drink:

If your GLORFINDEL's energy is almost spent, administer one mouthful of Miruvor or an infusion of Athelas. Under normal circumstances, river water is quite adequate to maintain correct elf hydration. Your GLORFINDEL may try to convince you that he needs red wine to maintain the perfect balance of electrolytes. This is not true. Excessive drinking of wine in elves can lead to malfunctions (e.g. escape of captive dwarves in the case of the wood-elves).

Sleep:

You may be surprised by the small amount of sleep that your GLORFINDEL needs in order to maintain optimum performance. This is due to his enhanced 'Sleeping-While-Walking-Along' functionality.

* * *

**REPROGRAMMING**

The Mk II GLORFINDEL can be issued with a revised 'Return of the King' program from December 2003. Please see your local cinema for details of this upgrade.

It is not possible to reprogram the Mk I GLORFINDEL.

* * *

**SETTINGS**

The GLORFINDEL unit can be programmed with custom settings for the experienced owner, but for the beginner, GLORFINDEL has preset modes:

_*Family Instinct_ - in this mode, GLORFINDEL acts fatherly to young children, lost animals, and small beings (Read: Hobbits). This mode can help trigger the Doting Husband setting in the right conditions.

_*Gleeful Elfling_ - this mode will make your GLORFINDEL cheerful, cheeky, fun-loving, and fond of merrymaking.

_*Friendly Elf-lord- _not to be confused with the Family Instinct setting, GLORFINDEL will act equally civil to everyone he meets. However, if provoked, will lose friendly personality with the provoker. Will be polite but firm with trespassers, criminals, and disobedient children.

**Custom and/or developed settings**

_*Overprotective Elf-lord-_ not to be confused with the Possesive Elf-lord will be acting like an overprotective big brother and/or father when you are around other males while in the Family Instinct setting.

_*Possessive Elf-Lord -_ occurs while in the Doting Husband setting. You may find you GLORFINDEL does _not_ like to share you with other males that carry the possiblity, not matter _how_ unlikely, of wooing you or carting you off. Usually this will only apply to single males.

_*Smitten Elf-Lord - _occurs when GLORFINDEL develops feelings for someone or is set to this program. While in this setting unit will attempt to court Object Of Affection (OOA)

_*Doting Husband - _occurs while in the Family Instinct setting or, if not already in it, causes Family Instinct setting. Setting is unique to each OOA; however if this is a custom setting, it will be generic.

_*Slash-_ Caution _must_ be exercised while in this setting. (See above.)

Find more customs settings on our site as well as instructions on how to program them into your GLORFINDEL.

* * *

**SECURITY**

Thanks to the popularity of the GLORFINDEL(especially the Mk II looking so similar to the Mk II LEGOLAS), it essential that you observe the following security procedures for the safekeeping of your elf.

* Have your GLORFINDEL micro-chipped. Choose a service engineer who is experienced in the handling of elves to carry out this procedure.

* Do not leave your GLORFINDEL unattended in public.

* Do not lend your GLORFINDEL to anyone (e.g. best friend, sister) unless you know for sure that they have their own model(s) of choice.

* Do not leave your GLORFINDEL on the passenger seat of the car in full view of passers by.

***** CAUTION ***** Your GLORFINDEL may tell you that the best way to keep from getting lost is to tie his wrists to the bedpost with silk scarves. DO NOT BELIEVE HIM! Follow his suggestion, by all means, but do not think for one minute that it has anything to do with security.

* * *

**FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS **

**Q:** _Can I take my GLORFINDEL on holiday with me?_

**A:**Yes, but you must avoid seaside locations with any ELROND OR GALADRIEL models in the vicinity. Instead consider taking your GLORFINDEL on vacation to the English Lake District or Sherwood Forest. A North American owner may want to take his or her GLORFINDEL hiking on the Appalachian Trail. He will probably carry all your gear for you and will never get lost!

**Q:** _I have read in some Fan Fiction that my GLORFINDEL could become pregnant. Is this true?_

**A:**Absolutely not! Nor can he be transformed into a woman or lose his elven powers of sight and hearing. Contrary to Fan Fiction lore, your GLORFINDEL is unlikely to become injured at the drop of a hat or fall hopelessly in love with a teenage girl who has been miraculously transported from 21st Century America into Middle Earth.

**Q:**_ Where should I store my GLORFINDEL when he is not in use? _

**A:**Generally speaking your GLORFINDEL should be kept in a tree-house when he is not in use. Wrap him in his elven cloak and he will stay in perfect working order. If your GLORFINDEL and other models are both set to 'Slash' mode, you may find that you have to put said other model in the tree-house too.

**Q:** My neighbor has a FRODO unit and whenever near my GLORFINDEL picks him up and looks at him with grave anxiety and will not put him down till he has examined the FRODO unit's shoulder. Should I worry about this?

**A:** This is normal behavior, but can be prevented by informing your GLORFINDEL that FRODO is in no danger and is well taken care of by your neighbor. If this does not work threaten to restrict his privileges as mentioned in the answer to the next question.

**Q:** My GLORFINDEL is very cheerful, but lately has become sullen. What is wrong?

**A:** This usually occurs with owners who only have the GLORFINDEL unit and no others. Though most ELF units can be solitary for a time they need exposure to friends and male companions. Consider purchasing a compatible unit to keep your unit company. Or try renting an ARAGORN unit for a few days and let them talk and go on yikes. Your GLORFINDEL should return to his normal behavioral mode. To prevent this from occurring again, rent an ARAGORN periodically or the ELROND and ERESTOR models so your GLORFINDEL can engage in lordly activities such as planning the proper running and defense of your household and the disposal of pesky demonic semi-sentient jewel that a FRODO unit might have left in your house.

* * *

**T****ROUBLE SHOOTING**

**Problem:**Your GLORFINDEL keeps climbing the trees in your back garden and won't come down.

**Solution:**Shout 'Daro' in a commanding tone and your GLORFINDEL should drop back to earth in surprise and fear.

**Problem:**Your GLORFINDEL seems distracted and there is a faraway look in his eyes.

**Solution:**Your GLORFINDEL has become afflicted with a 'Sea Longing' malfunction. There is no cure. The only choice is to send him, to Valinor (see Yellow Pages for address).

**Problem:**Your GLORFINDEL has dishevelled hair, torn clothes, love-bites and a dazed expression.

**Solution:**Adjust the 'Slash' setting on both your GLORFINDEL and other models from NC17 to PG13.

**Problem:**Your GLORFINDEL sleeps with his eyes open.

**Solution:**This is perfectly normal behavior for an elf and is nothing to worry about. He is simply running the 'Blending Living Night And Deep Dream' program.

**Problem:**Your GLORFINDEL sleeps with his eyes shut.

**Solution:**This is a warning sign that your GLORFINDEL is seriously injured or in need of energy boost. If providing Miruvor or Lembas does not work, contact your local elf service engineer as soon as possible.

**Problem:**Minutes after you open your GLORFINDEL, your front garden becomes inundated with screaming teenage girls wielding 'Marry Me, Legolas!' banners.

**Solution:**This phenomenon is not unknown with the Mk II GLORFINDEL. Take the following steps:

(1) Announce that your unit is, in fact, a GLORFINDEL.

(2) If any are still left, call the police.

**Problem:**Your spouse has become curiously withdrawn and uncommunicative. He or she may even have threatened your GLORFNDE with physical violence.

**Solution:**Ask yourself if you are spending too much time with your GLORFINDEL. Have been neglecting your spouse? Perhaps you have said or done something to offend him/her? For example, talked to your partner in Sindarin all afternoon or cried out the wrong name at a moment of intimate crisis?

*****Warning*** **If you engage in a relationship of sorts with your GLORFINDEL unit do not allow your GLORFINDEL unit within sight of your boyfriend or spouse. This can cause your unit to go into the grieving mode that is most unbecoming to the unit and can even cause death. Or, in rare cases, can trip your unit into a jealous wrathful mode and all weapons should be hidden from your unit to prevent said boyfriend/spouse from having pointy objects brandished at them.

It is highly recommended that those owners who have said significant others forgo such activities with their GLORFINDEL units as it is detrimental to the health of your unit and your relationship with your significant other.

**Problem:** Your GLORFINDEL can exhibit odd behaviors like running around your house, mostly on top of furniture, shouting and brandishing a sword at a very large nonexistent foe. This behavior is coupled with rapid changes to shouting oaths at the Witch King who, thankfully, isn't there.

**Solution:** Your GLORFINDEL is stuck in a loop where GONDOLIN and THIRD AGE modes are trying to become the dominant mode. Most GLORFINDEL units are set in THIRD AGE mode. This malfunction requires drastic measures to fix. A swift knock on the head with a blunt instrument often works, but your GLORFINDEL unit is dangerous at this time and the retailer should be immediately contacted and a special task force of ELROND, GILDOR, ECTHELION and TURGON units will be sent to your house to subdue your GLORFINDEL. This will incur a fee, but the response units are yours for the rest of the day.

**Problem:** Your GLORFINDEL, upon entering your home, rifles through your jewelry box and begins to hoard shiny objects under your bed. And exhibits these behaviors: hostile to strangers, malevolence and distrust towards Dwarves and requests wine and large meals on a regular basis.

**Solution:** You have accidentally been issued a THRANDUIL model. With time any unwanted behavior can be changed, but if you still desire a GLORFINDEL model please return the THRANDUIL unit to the distributor and request an exchange.

**Problem: **Your GLORFINDEL persistently sneaks out of the house to stay at GALADRIEL's house.

**Solution:** You have accidentally been issued with a CELEBORN model. If this is not to your liking, please return CELEBORN to your place of purchase and receive the correct model.

* * *

**FINAL NOTE**  
Your GLORFINDEL unit is guaranteed against defect for 6,342,000 months. Should you wish to purchase the optional extended warranty contact the manufacturer. If all procedures in this manual are followed meticulously your GLORFINDEL unit should provide you with many years of satisfaction. In order to avoid bitter arguments between your children, remember to record in your Last Will and Testament which of them will inherit your elf.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

First chapter done... *Insert relieved sigh here.* I am planning to make an actual story here. It will be a sort of AU Fan Fiction of 'A Ring of Endless Light.' This is the product of various "An Owner's Guide and maintainance Manual" Fan Fictions.

Credit of _this_ chapter belongs to Theresa Green. What plot idea I plan to do afterwards belongs to me. I will be having some inspiration and reference to the anime/mangas _Absolute Boyfriend_ and _Chobits_.


	2. Fully Functional Male Elf

_******All translations, explanations, advertisements, and thought processes are at the end of the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: All shows/ books/ video games/ songs that are mentioned in this chapter are all © to their respective owners, I don't own them.**_

* * *

My nose itched like crazy right now, but I couldn't move my arm so I could scratch it. I frantically wriggled my nose, trying to will away the oncoming sneeze. Currently, I was being pinned to the floor by an android. Or at least, I think it's an android. The manual simply called it a "unit." I didn't even get to see what it looked like! It wouldn't be able to get off of me until it was conscious either and who knew how long _that_ was going to take. I had lain here since noon and by the amount of light that I could see through the curtains, it was getting close to evening.

Distressed, I let out a small cry of frustration. I simply _had_ to get started on those baked goods for work tomorrow! I was already behind as it was. Oh, you are probably wondering how I got into this fine mess. It was rather simple really. It all started when I was coming home from work and then get ready for my night-time community college courses...

* * *

I was waiting for the lights to change signaling that I could walk across. A business man next to me was fiddling on his blackberry phone. The light switched and he had started ambling across.

Most people forget what all parents usually tell their kids when they get older. It was one of the most important rules ever besides being polite: Look both ways before crossing the street. It doesn't matter if the light says you have the right away or not, always look both ways. A car had tried to run the yellow light and had almost run him over. Instinctively, I had grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him back from the road while the car blared its horn noisily.

He immediately started thanking me at high-speeds, talking so fast that I could hardly understand him. He all but shoved his business card into my hands after hastily scribbling something on it and closed my fingers around it. Thanking me once more, he then looked both ways and briskly crossed the street.

I had to wait until the light changed again.

I had completely forgotten about the encounter and didn't remember it until I returned from my classes. When I had got home and tossed my keys on the counter, I noticed that they landed next to a balled up piece of paper. I uncrumpled the card and looked at it.

_Tolkien Enterprises Inc._

_George Allen- C.E.O., overseer, and_ _co-worker with Stanley_ _Unwin._

_Contacts:_

_E-mail: GeorgeAllen at TolkienEnter. net_

_Phone number: xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Visit us at TolkienEnterprises. com_

On the back was a hastily scribbled:

_When you get to the section in the survey that says how you found out about this site, type in: George Allen sent me as a favor for the car accident._

'Well, it couldn't hurt to check out their website.' I thought to myself. I was over tired and hadn't been paying too much attention. I logged on to the site and had clicked "go to survey."

There were basic questions about myself; like name, age, gender, and how I found this site. I had made sure to type down what Mister Allen wrote as well as my name, my age twenty-seven, and that I was,in fact, female. Then I clicked "next."

It loaded a bit and then a screen popped up saying, "Submission has been approved. please read the consent form before continuing."

So like _any idiot_ who is over tired and has absolutely _no clue_ as to what they are doing at close to three in the morning; I had stupidly clicked the "I accept" on the consent form _without reading the consent form_. Then I did the quiz that asked a bit of my personal life; like was I dating anyone? No.

What was my employment status? Co-owner of a bakery and a part-time student at a college.

What were my hobbies? Gardening, reading, painting, cleaning, listening to classical/instrumental music, cooking/trying out new foods, etc.

What was my family status? Depends.

There were many more questions, but they all followed that basic plot line. Then they gave bios of people who sounded, vaguely, familiar. (It turns out they were characters from a series of books and a couple of movies, which I wouldn't find out until later.) Since I knew none of the people shown, I just chose the person with the _coolest sounding name_.

That's right

Out of all the people and reason why I could've picked that person, I picked the one with the nicest name. Then like _any idiot _who _never even read the consent form,_ I fill out my address and click the send button.

My sleep-deprived brain somehow got the idea that it said "done" and that this was all apart of the quiz. I slogged off to bed and turned off my laptop, not seeing the "Thank you for your contribution! Your unit will soon arrive as well as your instructions! Thank you for volunteering!" That was a message I would later find in my e-mail instead.

Since I was so tired, I had forgotten that this had happened and went on with my daily life. However, hardly a day later and there came a knock on the door. Surprised, I went to my door and opened it; I was greeted by a UPS guy. "delivery for a Miss Schaeppi. Is she here?"

"Um, yes, that's me." I had not expected any mail that day.

The UPS guy grinned, "Alright boys, bring her in!" I stared dolefully as a large crate was being carried by two more UPS men into my living room. The first one waited patiently for me to sign. I turned around and took the clip board to see who it was from:

_Tolkien Enterprises_.

Stunned, I wrote my signature in careful cursive:

_Honor Rae Schaeppi_

"Thank you, miss." The UPS guy cheekily tipped his hat to me. One of his co-workers carried in a large cardboard box and the other simply handed me a thin booklet titled, '_Ma__intenance Manual for your GLORFINDEL unit._' I watched them climb into their truck and leave, before closing the door with a click signaling that it was locked. Leaning against the door, stared at the booklet in my hands before calling a Mister George Allen from the business card.

"Hello?" Came the man's voice from Friday.

"Hi, it's me from the other day. You know...by the stoplight."

"Oh yes! I cannot thank you enough! Did you check out our website?"

"Oh, er, yes, I did. That was what I-"

"Wonderful! Wonderful! You see, I wanted to thank you by giving you a well paying job opportunity. You see, you and many other carefully selected individuals will be taking a mass survey and test of sorts. It hasn't started yet, so you got first pick, a GLORFINDEL unit Mark one, I believe?"

"Um, yes, the Golden-Flower one, but I-"

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Your first check should come in the mail next week, so no worries. All you have to do is follow the instructions and answer the questionnaire that is both e-mailed to you and sent through the post. Again, I can't thank you enough. I know you will simply _love_ this. Oh, I have to go to a meeting. Goodbye, Miss Schaeppi. Have a wonderful day!"

Wait, I-" I was met with a dial tone. Sighing, I hung up my phone. 'This the last time I accept a business card from a man I had just helped. I will still help him and make sure he doesn't get hit by a car or something. I just won't accept his card.' Turning the booklet over and over in my hands, I finally started to leaf through it.

Getting to the installation page, I briefly read through the directions, and looked in my living room. I saw the ginormous crate that must have been at least two feet taller than me. It was almost as tall as my ceiling which was about seven feet and a half giving or take a few inches. The words 'Fragile' was spray painted on it in thick, black letters and on one side it had 'This side up' with thick, black arrow.

To my immense amusement it reminded me of the box with the leg lamp in it from the movie, 'A Christmas Story.' Laughing out loud, I had shut the curtains just in case I _did_ happen to get a leg lamp or something as equally suggestive. The instruction said to knock the box. I did, but was only greeted with silence. Apparently, it was asleep-can androids even sleep?-the instruction then said to open it, but not how...

Time to bring out the crowbar.

I had dug through my toolbox in the garage and didn't find it. After searching for ten minutes, I found it hidden under my work table. Back in the living room, I mercilessly stuck the crowbar into the box, careful not to hurt the unit. Prying the side of the wooden crate loose, I set aside the crowbar on the coffee table and opened the newly made door. However, when I did, it crashed on top of me.

* * *

And here we are now with me not being able to move, see, and having hair in my mouth. I had panicked a long time ago, but it did nothing but make me more tired. It was great, just freaking _lovely_. My head was _throbbing_ from all the times I had bashed it on the floor with my struggling and I was having the life slowly squeezed out of me.

I was seriously doubting that this android was able to walk on snow.

Eventually, long after my body had started to go numb, the unit stirred. It moved off of me and said something unintelligible. "Ai, na vedui, Dúnadan! Mae govannen!" Picking myself off the floor, I rubbed the back of my head and bit back a whimper.

Note to self: When struggling, do not thrash head around. It is _painful_.

sensing movement, I turned around to look at the unit and was blown away. I stared and stared, 'I just got bowled over by a fine-looking example of the male species.' I though distractedly. I know it's rude to stare, but seriously, you couldn't really blaim me. The only remotely coherent thought running through my head, after the previous one, was: _humminah, humminah, humminah, humminah..._

The poor bloke stared at me concerned and I realized he had asked me something in that weird language of his. Snapping out of my daze, I managed to say somewhat normally, "Er, come again? I can't understand a word you're saying..."

He paused and then smiled looked vaguely pleased with himself. "Ah, so you only speak English."

"Yes, erm, and it is nice to meet you?" When in doubt, put brain on autopilot.

"Well met, young Dúnadan." He said before asking what happened.

"Oh, well, you see. Er, some bloke named George something-or-other has sent you over here via the UPS mailing system, after I made sure he didn't get killed by some reckless idiot. I read the first and second pages of the manual, but it didn't really say how to get you out of the wooden crate. So, I used a crowbar and managed to pry a side loose. I had set the crowbar down and opened the door... only for you to fall out on top of me... Oh, it's not you fault! You were unconscious so it wasn't as if you hold yourself up or anything. And, er, who is Dúnadan? My name is Honor Rae."

"I know who you are, but it surprises me to know that you are not a Dúnadan." The units eyes appraised me, "You appear to be one."

"I don't know... maybe? Although, I doubt it. If I don't even know what one is, chances are I am not one of them." I frowned then added, "This isn't my natural hair color; I got it dyed brown about a week ago. I'm usually a blonde." How did you know who I was? Maybe he was programmed that way?

"Hmm..." He hummed thoughtfully and then changed the subject, asking, "What is this manual of which you speak of?"

"Oh, er..." I look around the room and spot it forlornly lying on the floor next to my beanbag chair. "Here." I hand it to him and he skims through the first few pages briefly, before raising an eyebrow and handing it back. I had the oddest sensation that I should feeling sheepish or something. Best not to find out what the raised eyebrows were for.

"Erm," I started _oh so intelligently_ (please note the sarcasm here). Getting up and brushing off the imaginary dust, I closed my eyes taking a deep breath to steady myself. My friend always told me that I was too complacent all the time and that I needed to learn how to take control of a situation. Maybe I could try it now?

Emboldened by the thought, I opened my eyes ready to take charge of the whole predicament I was in. However, the moment I opened my eyes and saw that the unit was still there, still existed, and was looking at me with those silver eyes of his, all the fight in me left.

"Alright, mister..." I paused.

"Glorfindel." The unit supplied helpfully, looking terribly amused with me.

"Right, Glorfindel. It is almost dinnertime and I have no idea idea how long you've been in that crate. So, why don't you take your clothes from the box over there, put them in the laundry room, and explore a bit?" The unit raised an eyebrow at me, seeming trying to hold back laughter. "It's...er, up the stairs...and the first...to your right...yeah..." My voice faded away as I became more and more uncertain of myself. Glorfindel got up and followed my directions to the laundry room.

Feeling that everyone was settled, I washed my hands and got started on the green bean casserole with pasta. I had started boiling the water when the unit's voice came from behind me, "Where does the source of light come from? I cannot find any lamps." I jumped and then looked at him warily. I didn't even hear him walk in.

Creepy.

"Oh, I don't use lamps. The ceiling lights are turned on by switches. The light switches are rather weird, so I'll show you how to turn them on while I put your clothes in the wash." I speed walked to the laundry room, trying to put some space in between me and this unit. He is supposedly harmless, but he is a full-grown man...er, I mean, he is the size of one at least, if not a little bigger. I also didn't know a thing about him, practically nothing at all except what came from a manual. I have every reason to be nervous, right?

I needed to read the rest of the manual as soon as possible.

My light switch is actually more of a 'light knob' than anything else. Like a water faucet, the more you twist it, the more water (or in this case, light) comes out. I showed him how to adjust it to the amount of light he wanted and started opening the cardboard box. I had correctly assumed that they would provide some more outfits to dress the un- _Glorfindel_ - in.

Although, looking at the five different outfits, I notice that they were all _really_ old fashioned, like they were straight out of the renaissancian times. I mentally kicked myself, 'Well, _duh_, Honor Rae. He _is _supposed to be from that era.'

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." I muttered to myself as I separated the darks from the lights and then put the first load in. I couldn't really tell what fabric they were made of, so to be on the safe side, I put them in on delicate and on cold. I would air-dry them later. As I closed the washer lid, I realized that he didn't have any under things. 'Maybe they forgot to pack them?'

I started feeling bad for the poor unit; because of his strange clothes he probably wouldn't be able to blend in very well, causing unwanted attention forcing him to stay inside. 'And now he doesn't even have any padding to stop chafing...'

A friend of mine ran out of underwear once because he neglected to put in the next load. Unwilling to put any dirty underwear on, he just decided to go without underwear until the laundry was washed and dried. He later told me that it was single-handedly one of the stupidest things he ever did. Then he went on complaining about how red and sore his, um, gonads were until he was able to change into his clean underwear.

He was drunk as he told me this, obviously.

'I will go shopping with him tomorrow, I suppose.' My task of putting the clothes in the wash completed, started emptying out the box. I had reached down a little more zealously than needed, because I forgot about the freaking _sword_ that the manual had mention. For my forgetfulness, I felt a intense stab of pain and I let out a cry as I fell back on my rump. I edged away from the box while gripping my bleeding hand as I stared at the box, stunned.

The unit popped his head in, "Is everything all right in here?" He took in my expression and froze. "I said... Is everything...all right?" Between each pause, he took a careful step forward with his arms out in the it's-okay-I'm-unarmed position.

"Yes, it's fine. I knew you had a sword-the manual said so- I just had forgotten about it momentarily, nor did I think that it would be sharpened to that extent."

He sucked in a breath when he noticed that I was clutching my hand. "Are you injured?"

"It's fine. I just need to get it wrapped up." I forced a smile on my face.

"It does not look 'fine.' I may be a warrior, but I also know _some_ basic bits of healing. Most of all the binding of wounds."

"Really?" I said weakly, my memories came back, reminding me that, once again, he was from an age where things like sword cuts were a common ordeal.

"truly." He said earnestly, kneeling down in front of me. " What may I do to help?"

"All...right then. You...you might want to take your things into your room and then the hair-care stuff into the bathroom." I said shakily. Glorfindel readily agreed and did just that. Until he came back and sheepishly asked which room was his. His room was next to mine and I showed him it, telling him mine was next door. He thanked me and I nodded before dazedly heading to the bathroom downstairs. There I wrapped my hand up with some gauze after washing it. The wound was deep enough that I could see the fatty tissue under my skin and I cursed quietly to myself.

I needed stitches.

The gauze was only temporary until I could get to the clinic which was about five miles away. I probably had about six to eight hours or so until it might get too contaminated to stitch. How was I going to politely tell the unit that I now had to go to some...healers... after I had just down-played the situation? He would _not_ be amused. I paused.

What did it matter what he thought?

_He was_ _just an android_.

Who cares what he thought about the situation?

_Myself, apparently_.

irritated with myself, I resolved to just go inform him, tell him not to leave or touch anything, and then flee to the clinic before he got his two cents in. satisfied with that plan, I went to go find him, only to have him unintentionally find me. In his arms were several bottles of shampoo and conditioner with a rubber ducky on top. (A notion that would later have me collapsing with giggles.)

"Oh." I let out a small gasp in surprise. "Glorfindel, I..I, um, need to...erm... leave. Yeah."

"Where to and why?" He had asked, but his eyes drifted down to where I had hidden my dressed hand behind my back.

I adverted my eyes, "The clinic...for some stitches." I braced myself for the 'I told so' or the 'you are so careless' or 'you are worse than a small child.'

Instead, I got a gentle, "Let me see it." Looking up at him, took my hand out from behind my back and placed it in his waiting ones. He carefully unwrapped the gauze and scrutinized it. "Where is your needle and thread?"

I bit my lip. I didn't expect him to stitch it for me! What if he- Wait, he said he had some experience in this. They must have programmed him with the knowledge on how to stitch up wounds. To stay in character, you know? "It's in my sewing kit. I'll go get it." Slowly taking my hand back, I fetched my kit, sanitized it, and went back to the bathroom.

The android was waiting for me and he gestured for to sit on the toilet, then kneeling in front of me, he proceeded to steady sew the cut shut. The stitches were sure and precise. He was quick about it too, he put each stitch in so fast, I didn't even feel it. May be you weren't supposed to feel anything. I wouldn't know, because that was my first time getting them. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the slight tugging sensation on my hand fade away as I started to daydream.

* * *

The first thing I did, after my stitches were put in and Glorfindel carefully wrapped my hand, was try to read the rest of the manual to see what other ...surprises... were in store for me. For weapons, it turned out that he only had that one sword with a bow and a quiver of arrows, according to page number three- accesories.

Relieved, I continued to read on to find out more about my unit. The next section- operating proceedure- which went on for about two pages explaining some of the things the unit could do. I was a little confused about the caution at the end though, talking about how some services should not be untaken with him if you had a significant other.

I read it a second time and then it hit me when I read the part about him being a '_fully_ functional male' (I didn't really think about the elf part until later). I think I just about _died_ of embrassment when he walked into the room.

Red and mortified, I dropped the manual and escaped to the kitchen. I was further mortified when I heard him pick up the manual and let out a laugh after a few seconds where he was -no doubt about it- reading the page. Not for the first time that day, I cursed my luck. It distract myself, I started preparing the the food for serving, since the casserole looked down when I checked it.

I brought down two plates and then I paused. Can he even eat? Moving into the living room, after making sure Glorfindel wasn't in it, I consulted the manual by skipping ahead to the recharging section. Apparently, he can; however, they recommend feeding him something called lembas.

Whatever _that_ is.

The unit also benefits from regular 'refueling.' I'm guess that means feed him three meals a day, I would say that is pretty regular. As for drinks, I don't have any river water. He is just going to have to make do with well, wait a second. Well water comes from an underground river, never mind.

I went back into the kitchen and prepared the two plates. About two cups of casserole each and a side of Caesar salad. I just _love_ salad. Many people mistake me for a vegetarian, because I am always eating salad and rarely, if ever, eat meat. To be honest, I like meat. I like it a lot. It is just that eating too much meat way too often isn't good for you; so, it is more of a treat for me. Besides, have you _seen_ the price of meat these days? Crazy high for a college student paying back loans and paying for the upkeep for a house mostly by themselves.

Yes, I said mostly. I used to have a roommate, but I don't see her much anymore. I wish I could tell you just what she does all the time when she is away, but I honestly have no idea. She works for the government and that's about all I know. Her room is next to the guest room and she pays for me to keep it untouched and intact while she is gone.

She has a spare key, so sometimes when I come back from college, or work, or something; it is not much of a surprise to see her lounging on the couch with her feet on the coffee table, eating a waffle or something. Laura was always unpredictable with her visits...

Glorfindel broke me out of my daydreaming phase by walking into the kitchen, "Do you need help with anything?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Take these to the table." I hand him the plates and got the silverware. After putting those on the table, I got water and some milk and set those on the table as well. After saying a quick prayer, I tuck into the food and eat. Glorfindel soon joins me.

"Tomorrow we are going clothes shopping for you, so we can get you some clothes that will help you blend in." I frowned, "You'll have to come with me to work, too."

"That is fine." Glorfindel said with a smile.

I studied, before hesitantly continuing, "You'll probably have to work there too for a bit. Alice can be pretty strict with the 'no loitering' policy."

"You worry too much." Glorfindel laughed before smoothly changing the subject, "What is this food called? I have never tasted it before."

"It is a green bean casserole cooked with noodles."

"What is the sauce on it called?" Glorfindel clarified.

"Oh, that's alfredo. It is a cheese, milk, butter, and flour based sauce..." my voice trailed off as I looked at the clock. It was about a half-past eight 'o clock at night on a Sunday.

Shoot.

I quickly finished the rest of my meal and washed the dishes in the sink. Hurriedly, I got out flour, sugar, eggs, milk, and other ingredients. Getting out some baking pans; I quickly dusted them with flour and preheated the oven at three-hundred fifty degrees. I needed to bake at least five cakes and six batches of cupcakes, I didn't have much time!

My job is a baker, I co-own a small specialty shop in town with a nice woman called Alice Hoffman. Nine other people, Alice, and myself work there about six days week and have Sunday with half of Saturday off. It was really nice and a dependable job.

I could myself relax as I steadly kneeded the dough, my muscles remembering the easy task. I needed to relax more when comes to unexpected situations and things come as they may. I irratably looked at the plastic glove I was wearing over my stitched hand, 'or at least try to be more cautious when reaching into a box filled with unknown things.'

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I have been feeling under the weather, so I have not been working on this until recently. Again, sorry.

**Translation:** Ai, na vedui, Dúnadan! Mae govannen! ~Ah, at last, westman! Well met! (According to other sources at least.)

**Explanations: ***I thought myself very clever when using the names George Allen and Stanley Unwin. Allen & Unwin is an independent Australian publishing company, first established in Australia in 1976 as a subsidiary of the British firm George Allen & Unwin Ltd. The same ones that help published Tolkien's work. Pretty apt, huh?

*Thank my knowledge for stitches on "how ." Seriously, I would've known nothing at all if it weren't for them.

*Future knowledge on the running of bakeries/cake shops will come from the t.v. series "Cake Boss." Delicious.

**Advertisements:**

**TITLE: **A Ring of Endless Light

**AUTHOR: **Neoko-chan

**ID: **8461992

**SUMMARY: **When we left, did the world stop? Did it cease to exist? Or did the world pause, mourning for our loss, before slowly and painfully moving on? No. It simply kept turning, kept moving, with or without us. We were the only ones who refused to let go. Until they found us, and showed us how to feel alive. It isn't so bad to be forgotten, for you will be found and treasured once again.

**OPINION: **It may be a little self-serving to advertise my own story, but why not? It is probably my best story I ever made and easily my most researched. Which is a little frightening, because if _that_ is my best work, then my other ones must be mediocre. Even this story is a AU Fan Fiction for it. So why don't you check it out?

_Date submitted: Sunday, January 20, 2013._


	3. Hair dryers are nose-ghouls in disguise

**_All translations, explanations, advertisements, and thought processes are at the end of the chapter._**

**____****Disclaimer: All shows/ books/ video games/ songs that are mentioned in this chapter are all © to their respective owners, I don't own them.**

* * *

_"He rocks in the tree tops all day long_  
_ Hoppin' and a-boppin' and a-singing his song_  
_ All the little birds on Jaybird Street_  
_ Love to hear the robin go tweet, tweet, tweet._

_Rockin' robin. Tweet. Tweet. Tweet.  
Rockin' robin. Tweet. Tweet. Tweedle-lee-dee.  
Go rockin'robin..."_

My eyes open blearily before looking at the alarm clock.

**6:00 A.M. ****-**Right on time.

I started singing along with my alarm to _Rocking Robin _by Bobbie Day, as I chose what clothes I was going to wear for the day. Before I left the room, I turned off the alarm and reset it for the next morning.

**6:03 A.M.** -Running a little late.

Frowning, I took to going down the stairs two at a time. As I swept into the bathroom for my morning shower, I failed to notice-let alone remember!-my newest addition to my house, staring at my general direction from his spot on the bean-bag chair, completely bewildered. I shut the door, but didn't lock it, forgetting that I no longer lived mostly alone. I turned on the shower and while it heated up, I shimmed out of my clothes, humming a nonsensical Zelda tune. I stepped under the spray of the water and adjusted the temperature accordingly.

"Can you hear? A song is born; it's the ballad on the storm. Thunder, heavy winds, the song of storms begins. So be brave; play the song and a mighty storm will come, come to destroy the land..." I half-sang to myself as I scrubbed shampoo into my hair and rinsed it out. After doing the same with some conditioner, I turned off the water and stepped out.

Giving my body and hair a quick towel dry, I hung up the towel, got dressed, and then took out the hair dryer. I had only needed about two to three minutes with it, since my hair was so short. However, I had forgotten that I was no longer alone and didn't get to the part in the manual that warned about this yet. I had only myself to blame. Still half-humming and half-singing cheerfully to myself, I plugged the hair-dryer in. Barely two-seconds after I had turned it on, the door burst open. Startled, I jumped and dropped the hair-dryer with a surprised hic-cough.

The unit roughly grabbed the offending piece of technology-which had thankfully disconnected from the wall fairly easily and without much damage- and threw it out of the bathroom. It hit the coat rack and made them both fall to the ground. He was panting, completely tense, as he stared into the hall, glaring at my hair-dryer. It was deathly quiet with only the sounds of our breathing breaking the silence. I sank to my knees from the shock of remembering who else lived here as well as from the scare I just got.

My collapsing seemed to remind him that I existed, for the unit turned towards me anxiously. "Are you unharmed? I could have sworn I heard the scream of a _Nazgûl_..." I opened and closed my mouth, completely speechless for a few seconds before I managed to squeeze out a 'please-get-out-like-right-now-before-I-spontaneou sly-combust-from-fright.' He blinked before nodding understandably, "Yes, _Nazgûl__s _are terrifying beings indeed. Do not fear though, no servant of evil shall invade this place under my watch. It will dispose of it post hast." He got up and shut the door behind him as he left.

I sat there for a minute or two with absolutely nothing going through my head other than 'I am living with a psycho who thinks my hair-drying is a nose ghoul that screams.' Right then, I want nothing more than to go crawl and hide under the bed instead of having to face today. Through sheer force of will, I made myself leave the sanctuary of the bathroom. I righted the coat rack, but the hair-dryer was noticeably missing.

My unit had just disposed of my hair-dryer because he thought it was a servant of evil. Well, at least he didn't think my towels were evil minions, because that seems to be the only other way to dry my hair now. I certainly wasn't going to go demand what he did with it, because I didn't have the time for it right now. Wait, time, what time was it? Taking a deep-breath, I looked at the clock.

**6:13 A.M. **-I was over three minutes behind schedule. Shoot. No healthy breakfast for me; I would be having pop-tarts, instead. _Whoopee._

Quickly open two packages of pop-tarts, one for me and another for the android, I stuck them in the double toaster set on low. Then I went down the stairs into the basement and started carrying the baked goods from my large walk-in freezer up the stair to my van. The unit watched me a few times before offering to help. Surprised, I found myself agreeing before I could really think about it.

Help was appreciated, even from an android who went psychopathic at the sound of a hair-dryer.

* * *

The time was 6:47a.m. and I had thirteen minutes to spare. I was at a loss, usually I only had three minutes or something none at all. It was a good thing I had those extra thirteen minutes, because now I had to decide what to do with the android. I certainly could not leave him here. We already saw what happened when I simply tried to _dry_ my _hair_...

I had to take him with me.

I inwardly cringed, wondering about what would happen when I started driving, the questions he would raise, and the damage he might cause. That was when I felt guilty. It wasn't _his_ fault he was programmed that way. Shame on me, I am sure if I gave him some warning, he wouldn't do anything drastic. Besides, it is nobody else's business in who I have for company _or_ what he wears and how foreign he acts.

I can do this.

"Okay, um, Glorfindel?"

"Hmmm?" Glorfindel hummed, his eyes unglazing and was no longer staring off into space.

"You are going to have to come with me to work and possibly my night class later on today as well as the rest of the week, too. We are also going to go shopping to get you some clothes that will help you... blend in more and while we are at it some underwear too... Do you prefer" -here I went red- "Boxers or briefs?"

Glorfindel had an amused smile and asked, "Come again? What are these 'boxers' and 'briefs' you speak of? I am not familiar with these words."

"Erm, a bit of both then, until you can find a preference." I mutter to myself, unable to look at him in the eyes. "Let us go see what I can scrounge up for now that looks semi-modern."

Glorfindel ended up wearing some dark blue breeches that could have passed for some jeans, one of my extra-large black hoodies, some big socks of mine, and those boots of his. I was fussing with his hair when I saw his ears and let out a squeak. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"With what?" Glorfindel asked, turning his head around. Currently, he was sitting on the floor and I was standing behind him, trying to figure out what to do with his hair.

"Your ears," I sighed, thinking. "Well, maybe if I do a loose ponytail and make sure to cover the tips... There, that is perfect." I stepped back to admire my handiwork. "You will blend right in! Well, sort of, anyway."

Glorfindel stood up to his full height of six foot eight, dwarfing my far shorter five foot three. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Well, you are very tall, very pretty, and have really long hair. Your presence _screams_ of being foreign... wait. I have got it! You are my new, foreign roommate."

"Roommate?" Glorfindel quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, and if anyone asks, your name is Finnegan Dell. I will call you 'Findel,' since it is a good nickname from both your alias and your real name..." My voice trailed off as I looked at the time.

**7:09 A.M. **-I'M LATE!

Glorfindel followed me sedately as I bolted to the door, wailing, "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date, I am so late!" Hopping on one foot, I shoved one mug-ugg boot on after the other, grabbed my keys, gripped the android's hand, and dragged him out the door and outside to my van.

"What is the purpose of all these precautions?" Glorfindel asked as I ushered him into the passenger's side and buckled him in.

I didn't answer until I was in the driver's seat, completely buckled in, and driving to my workplace. "Because we do not need anyone trying to take you away. Who _knows_ what they might do to you? You have needs and, like it or not, you are stuck with me."

I didn't notice the thoughtful look that crossed his face. "Is it not the other way around? Are you not 'stuck' with me?"

At the stoplight, I stared at him, thinking for a bit, before responding, "...No, I may not have chosen you-well, actually I did, unintentionally, on Saturday-but I...I do not _mind_ having you around... Just-just _please _do not attack the hair-dryer anymore. It is not a nose ghoul."

"_Nazgûl_." Glorfindel corrected.

"Yeah, that. It is not a naz-gool." I maneuvered the van and parked it in my parking space. I unbuckled both the unit and myself, before getting out and opening the back doors of the van. Glorfindel suddenly appeared right beside me and took the large cake out of my arms. Smiling gratefully, I took two cupcake platters out.

"You came! I got worried; you are _never_ late! Oh, _hello_, who is_ that?"_ Molly gaped at Glorfindel.

"Finnegan Dell, meet Molly Quinn. Molly Quinn, meet Finnegan Dell and _take these cupcakes._ Make yourself useful!" I mock-scolded with a laugh.

"Oh, right! Playtime comes _later_ during lunch."

"For about five minutes until we have to do errands."

"Boo! You are no fun! I will make sure to get the information out of you _somehow_."

"You do that." I said with a smile as I walked into the bakery with Molly and Glorfindel trailing behind me. Jake looked up from his spot behind the counter.

"I told you so, Molly," he drawled. "You owe me five bucks."

"Fine, you can take it out of my tips." Molly pouted, "Rae! Why did you have to come today, if you were going to be late?!"

"Well, _someone _has to make sure you two don't maul each other."-I frowned-"Where is Anamarie?"

"She is in the back. Who is your friend?"

"Finnegan Dell, meet Jake Gyllen. Jake Gyllen, meet Finnegan Dell." I set the cupcake platters on the lowest shelf of the cart and took the two other platters from Molly and put them in the middle shelf. Glorfindel set his cake on the top. "Okay, Molly, you and 'Findel empty out the van and set the excess stuff on the tables. Jake, make yourself useful and help get more carts."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Jake and Molly chorused as they gave me a sarcastic salute and crossed their eyes before doing what they were told.

"Come on, Stud Muffin! Let's go get those cakes!" Molly cheerfully ushered Glorfindel outside to the van while Jake snickered as he brought out an extra cart. Letting out a snort of my own, I walked through a side door and down a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a threshold without a door, it was much more convenient for us that way.

"Special delivery for Anamarie Heins." Anamarie looked up surprised, before smiling as she finished the last swirl on the freestyle twenty-four inch round cake that she was decorating for a yoga class that was specialty ordered on Friday.

"Thank you for getting those cakes done... You didn't ice them, did you?"

"No, Anamarie. We all know that not one of us 'front-desking, people-serving, paperwork studs' are as magnificent as you frosting artists in here." I kidded as I emptied out the cart onto a long table. "All jokes aside, I am only good at the cake-part of the cake. the art-work that goes on top has always been my downfall, unless you want a cake that is all evenly coated in one color..."

Claire laughed as she walked in, "You mean you were actually able to finally master the art of even coating?"

"What are you talking about? That was my one redeeming factor in the decorating of cakes that let me out of that cooking course."

Zoëy snorted, "That and they always thought-and liked- your 'simple-style' even though it was you being inept and therefore doing random designs. But, I have to admit, once in a while it is nice to see a 'simple-style' cake from our lovely boss."

"Quit it," I whined. "Stop ganging up on me! I am out-numbered!" They just laughed as Zoëy ruffled my short hair.

"Come on, girls. That is enough." Roy chided as he walked into the room. "It is already seven thirty-nine in the morning, that leaves us less than an hour and twenty-minutes to ice the rest of the orders and start baking the regular fare. You got that?"

"We heard you loud and clear, Mr. Hoffman," Claire giggled. Roy grinned at her charmingly, before turning to me.

"Any particular reason why the person with a practically-spotless-attendance-rate was tardy today?" He raised an eyebrow with an easy-going grin still on his face.

"Well, it was because I was bringing my foreign roommate with me to work today."

"A new roommate? Is she cute?" Roy asked with a look that said that even if she was not cute, he would still charm her into oblivion.

"_He_ is rather handsome, I would say. And from what I can see, he is beautiful on the inside _and_ outside, very polite..." I faltered from the looks they were all exchange amongst each other. I had seen those looks before. They were the same looks that my fellows bakers developed when they found out I was terribly ticklish. I had lost my voice, because they had tickled me so much. This did not bode well for me.

"A _roommate_, huh? How long have you..._known_ each other?" Zoëy asked, sidling up next to me slyly.

"Two days, if you count today." They all immediately deflated.

"False alarm everyone," Anamarie sighed as she sculpted a flower made out of a hard sort of thick frosting.

"False alarm for what?" Molly asked as she pushed in her loaded cart.

"Never you mind, Molly. We do not want to raise your hopes only to crush them. You would be setting yourself up for a disappointment." Molly pouted, put out by Roy's rebuff. I shook my head at their nonsense and guided my empty cart back into the shop. Glorfindel and Jake were having a staring down, but the moment I entered they whipped their heads away from each other. I laughed at their childishness.

"Is this the last of it?" I asked with a small smile, pointing to the third cart.

"Yes," They answered at the same time, only to eye each other, sizing the other up. For a moment, I was reminded of a pair of dogs. I could have sworn I heard growling, but maybe it was just me.

"Well, if you are done making sheep's eyes at each other, we can maybe get on with our lives?" I huffed, hiding a smile when Jake vehemently protested and Glorfindel looked awkwardly off to the side. "Jake, you can do you usual routine. Findel, we are going to find you an apron that fits and put you to work. You are very... erm," -here I went scarlet- "_fit_, so you can help Nick and Sam. Erin will be more than happy to help you too, if you can not find me either."

Glorfindel nodded and followed me into the prep-room. The moment he stepped inside it, he was meet by various sounds of admiration from Molly, Claire, Anamarie, Zoëy, and two other girls, Erin and Alice. "Mm-mmm! He is _fine_. Fine with a capital F-i-n-e. How did you find _that_?" Zoëy waved her hand at Glorfindel, "Super-model-underwear agencies would kill to get their hands on him."

"They would what?" Glorfindel asked, alarmed.

Anamarie laughed, "Not literally, hon. Too much paperwork involved if they do!" The girls laughed and I let out a snort of laughter that I disguised as a cough when Glorfindel turned his attention to me.

"Come on, let us go get you an apron," I declared as I led him away.

* * *

I had always been the cake-maker and the even-frosting-applier. That was what my job was mainly, that is if you did not include all the paperwork, files managing, and answering the telephone for orders. Once in a while, if it gets too busy for Molly and Jake by them selves, I will also help till the front. Today was one of our slower days, so I worked in the back with the rest of our team, the life-blood of this bakery. Not to say that Molly and Jake were useless, I suppose if I was to continue my analogy, they would be our "flesh."

Stepping back further, if they were all the flesh or the blood, I suppose you could call the Hoffmans (Alice and Roy) and me the brains. I have a good intuition when it comes to food and who would like to eat what and when. Alice and Roy, who were a husband and wife team, were my all-time friends and were simply _amazing_ when it came to business. The bakery was the brain-child of Alice and I back when we were in high school, at the time, Alice and Roy hadn't met each other yet. We had met many friends along the way to college; like Claire, Zoëy, and Erin. We had all become quite close during that time. When we were in college, we realized that even with our shared smarts and the strength of our friends, it was still not enough.

It was not until Alice had been dating Roy for a year and he had heard about our dream that things had started to turn for the better. That was also when we found out that he was not just a pretty face with some book-smarts; he was also street smart. Roy had found a small abandoned shopping strip, three small businesses that went under, and was available for 'dirt cheap,' as he once said.

That was the start of our bakery.

Everyone had chipped in to pay for it, but it still wouldn't have been enough without Anamarie. She was an exchange student, who was temporarily staying at my house,-the one I still lived in, courtesy of my god-mother who passed away, bless her soul- from France. She still has her endearing accent, even after all this time, but I digress. The thing about her was that her parents were wealthy, but she didn't want the money simply _handed_ to her. She wanted to earn it for herself and as far away from her parents' over-eager helping hands as possible, which was why she worked to become a U.S. citizen all during college.

She helped to buy the stores with only one condition, that we would let her work there when we established the bakery. We had all instantly agreed, thinking that we had found an ally. It wasn't until we were half-way through college that we realized that we had found a true friend. We had bought the three stores, but the work that needed to be done was very extensive.

We had waiting until we had finished college to do much of anything with those buildings. Nothing more besides buying pans, a cash register, tables with chairs, you know, the works. We had done a lot of asking around and agreeing to do favors for other small and private businesses. most of them were family friends or people who knew us well, so we had no shortage of work volunteers.

Some helped in the knocking down and putting up of walls. Others helped install kitchen and work room appliances. We even had some people make some of the windows go away permanently in two of the stores and add another window for our customers or passer-bys to be able to watch cake artistry at work. The decorating of cakes was pretty much the only process they could watch, so the rest of us could work in privacy, but even the cake decorators could shut the heavy curtains over the large window if they wanted to.

It had taken close to three years before the bakery was completely done, because we had other jobs at the moment and there was only so much our collective paychecks that we could give to putting work in to the bakery. For, we wanted to do this with very little help from loans from the banks. We kept the decorating for last and had great fun with it.

The basic theme was a fantasy forest. Zoëy and Erin were accomplished painters and I wasn't too shabby myself. Together we were able to make scenes from a birch tree forest from Eastern Russia, the Daintree rainforest in Australia, the Lough Key Forest in Ireland, the Whirinaki Forest in New Zealand, the Boreal forest in Canada, and many more beautiful forests.

Although, the public would probably never know this, because we altered those scene by adding fog, snow, animals, creatures, castles, or whatever else seemed to fit in that particular picture we were painting. To our customers those forests were just random forests. My all time favorite was the birch tree one and _not_ just because I was the one who painted it. I happened to like birch trees very much.

Anamarie, Alice, and Roy took care of the furniture and ceramic/stone wild life, as well as a good sized fountain. It was made to look like a stone mountain with a water fall that ended up in a large pool filled with coy, seven coy to be exact. The fountain dominated only a corner of the store that serves as one third of our bakery; the third that our customer could walk in and sit down to eat, place orders, and relax as they waited for their baked goods.

However, it was Molly and Sam who really jazzed things up, when we hired them a month later after we had put up the finishing touches.

Molly brought in fairy-tale-esque creatures like dragons, fairies, elves, dwarves, a small and unobnoxious unicorn, and even a simple garden gnome who eventually became our mascot. He usually liked to party with the fairies by our fountain, although he generally moved to a different spot in the shop each day. Sam brought in beautiful trees and exotic flowers to liven up the place. Our fountain soon had a miniature mixture of a fake and real forest surrounding it. It also was given some realistic looking lily pads.

Sam even tried to bring in a live bird, but Roy drew the line there.

We also eventually hired Nick and Jake. Jake was the technology expert out of all of us and made tons of fairy lights that came in various sizes to light up the ceiling bright enough to work just as well as any old light. Nick knew how to make things look visually pleasing, since his mother was always decoration orientated when he was younger and still lived with his parents.

Every person who worked here had in someway added to the bakery other than their sparkling attitude and skills in baking and math/paperwork. Glorfindel wasn't technically working for us yet, but it was only a matter of time until he did. None of the other girls who worked in our bakery would let him go that easily, even if they were like Alice who was married and very much in love with their husband. Sometimes, eye-candy was eye-candy and nothing more.

Although, Roy Hoffman wasn't too shabby himself.

As I had told Molly, lunch was a short affair. Everyone had the same lunch break. We close exactly at twelve and stayed closed until one, giving everyone an hour to eat and relax as well as do any necessary errands at that time. Everyone pretty much ate the same lunch too. Every day a different person on the team would make enough lunch for everyone to eat. There were always extra, but those disappeared fairly quickly by the end of the day.

Today was fruit pizza, which I always consider more of a dessert than anything else, but it was still really, really good. I kept on forgetting to ask Erin the recipe. Glorfindel thought it was the best thing since _Dorwinion_ wine, whatever _that_ was, Erin took it as a compliment and beamed happily. Molly never got her chance to ask her questions, because by the time she finished with the last customer, Glorfindel and I were already out the door.

"Hey!" She called, "After work you and I are going to have some serious girl-talk, you hear me?" Molly shook her fist at me in mock-anger, but the effect was ruined by her laughter.

"Okay!" I called back, laughing at molly's antics. Glorfindel got in the van after I unlocked it by pressing the unlock button on my keys. He was slightly startled by the chirping noise that came from the car, but otherwise he took it quite well. He didn't need help being buckled in this time, so I quickly hopped into the van and started her up. "Alright, 'Findel, you and I are going to go shopping, but I have no idea what size you are, beside the obvious broad and tall. I think you would be an extra-large for tops, since the shirt and hoodie you are wearing right now fits you so well..."

"Is it truly so challenging to find a pair of breeches?" Glorfindel sounded like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Well, yes and no." I let out a frustrated breath, "it's more like, you are very tall and thin, while most men are tall and thick, if they are tall at all. Most men are lucky if they come up to your shoulders, you behemoth. However, I cannot see there being any problems finding something at the mall. Shorts and capris should work just fine for you, but for the colder months you will definitely want some pants. It is hard to survive Minnesota winter and not wear any long pants. I usually wear sweat pants instead of jeans though."

"Why is that?"

"A matter of preference."

"No, why is it hard to survive a winter in only Minnesota without long pants?"

"Well, it is not just Minnesota, it is any northern state or country or providence and also being this far north of that area. However Minnesota and Alaska are know to have cold and bitter winters. Wisconsin easily has as much of a cold winter as we do, but they are more known for their cheese and dairy products. My grandma always called it "Swissconsin" as a joke." I said with a laugh.

"Hmm..." Glorfindel hummed thoughtfully and looked out at the window. We were silent the rest of the ride to the mall, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one, just a thoughtful one. I may have reassured the android about looking for pants not being very much trouble in the mall, but I was so very wrong. The first few places we went to that dealt with clothes had ditzy girls who were no help and the biggest and longest pants were held up to his waist were far too short. The other stores too one look at Glorfindel and immediately told us flat out that they did not have anything in the pants section in his size.

After sitting down and thinking quietly to myself, I decided to try the Sears store. "If they don't have any pants for you, then I am afraid nothing else here will. If that is the case, then we will check the manual and see what it says in terms of modern clothes...or just clothes in general, really. Either way, even if we don't find any pants, we will get you the other clothes you need. The pants are more critical at this point in time...well...other than your, erm, under...things..."

Glorfindel smirked at my expression which was increasingly get redder and redder by the second. When we reached Sears, our luck was turning for the better. Claire's mom was on her shift was at this time, so I immediately sought her out. "Mrs. Martin, could you help me, please?"

"Oh, of course, Honor Rae. What do you need help with this time? Swimming suits, dresses, or is it"-Here she lowered her voice-" bras?"

Glorfindel who was _over five feet away_ _from us_ was somehow able to hear and questionably mouthed the word, "bras?" I was mortified, not because he heard about bras, but that he _mouthed the word for all to see! _I was thanking my lucky stars that Sears was mostly empty at the moment and that Mrs. Martin hadn't noticed yet, which was probably the only reason why she mention the B-word at all. I went red when I saw Glorfindel mouth the word, but Mrs. Martin thought that I blushed because she was right. I hastened to correct her.

"N-no, I am actually just helping my foreign roommate Finnegan find some more...American clothes. His clothes are more contemporary with his home in Europe. They have a different size scale then we do over there and it is really strange, so I was wondering if you could help _us_, Mrs. Martin."

"Oh, I see. Where is this nice, young man who is staying with you?"

"Right here," I waved over Glorfindel who was curiously looking at a mannequin.

"Oh my, you are quite large. Someone has been eating their Wheaties!" She let out a laugh, "Just wait here while I go fetch my tape measure." Mrs. Martin went into a back room with a sign that said 'Staff Only.'

"What is a-" Glorfindel started to ask, before I interrupted him.

"You do _not_ need to know!" I exclaimed quietly, "They are like a women's underthings..." Now to my surprise, Glorfindel went red this time, I was not even sure androids could do that, but apparently, they can. His reaction made me feel a little bit better.

"Okay, now let us see here..." Mrs. Martin kneeled before Glorfindel who back up a step surprised. "Where do you think you are going, young man? Get back here so I can measure you, please." Bewildered and suitably chastised, Glorfindel stepped back into his previous position. "Good, now stand up straight and _do not move a muscle_ until I say so."

"Yes, ma'am." Glorfindel said humbly, looking cowed. He actually seemed intimidated by Mrs. Martin who was only a few inches tall than me, not even. The concept almost had me in fits.

"Alright...thirty-six inches around the waist... And your inseam is thirty-eight...Hmm, wait here a bit." Glorfindel didn't budge an inch and I was content that he wasn't going to wander off, so I looked at some shirts on a nearby rack. I grabbed a few extra-large ones before going over to the unit who was still frozen in place.

Taking pity on him, I said, "She is done measuring you and as long as you stay in the general area, you don't have to stand stock still. You can move now."

"I see," He still didn't move from his spot, but he no long looking like a living statue. Mrs. Martin came back less than a minute later holding a lot of jeans in different colors, sizes, and brands as well as a few simple T-shirts and some hoodies.

"Here," she said, holding them out to Glorfindel. "Do you think these will do?"

"They seem to be of good make. Should I try them on?"

"That would be…No, not _here,_" I cried in horror as one of his hands came up to take off the hoodie, "in the changing rooms! If they fit, and if you like them, then…" I shrugged helplessly, knowing that my face was as red as cherry.

"Where are the changing rooms, please?" Glorfindel politely asked Mrs. Martin.

"They're that way, Hon." She pointed towards the stalls with thick, blue doors. As the android walked towards them, he smiled at me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"He was just teasing me with the hoodie, wasn't he?" I muttered sulkily to Claire's mom.

"Yes, Honor Rae, I believe he was. You know what boys are like." Mrs. Martin reassured me with a laugh. "He was simply pulling your legs, I don't believe that they would strip down in front of other people where-ever he came from. It is only across the ocean after all."

'Oh, Mrs. Martin. If only you knew, then you would realize that it is hard to tell with him, especially since he had no qualms with-' I force myself to think about something else besides what happened earlier today. I was actually surprised that I was able to keep mind off of it for as long as I did. It was because I was having sure such a busy day, most likely. Instead of remarking any more of the subject, I asked where the men's underwear section was, so I could get him some underwear while he was busy changing.

Mrs. Martin laughed, asking, "Does his need to 'Americanize' his underwear too?"

"N-no, it's just that the rest of it shrunk in the dryer, because it was put on the wrong setting," I lied feeling slightly guilty, but not having a choice in the matter. Mrs. Martin gave a sympathetic look to the stall Glorfindel was in.

"Oh, poor boy. Well, I will fix that. You just wait right here. He won't have to try these on, because we will only have to worry about his waist size and not his inseam. I will be right back." Mrs. Martin left for the men's section to retrieve some underwear. I have no idea what I would do without her. While she was busy fetching some underwear for Glorfindel, I quickly got him some socks and the largest flannel pajamas I could find.

I tossed the latter over the stall door, calling, "Try those on too, to see if they fit."

"All right," Came the android's reply.

Mrs. Martin soon came back with the underwear and handed them to me, "I don't know what he prefers, so I got a bit of both, if that's okay?"

"It is perfectly fine Mrs. Martin, thank you."

"It is no trouble at all, Hon." She gave me a smile, "I will be at the register, alright? Come when you are done."

"Alright, Mrs. Martin." I waved as she left before siting on a chair by the dressing rooms and waited for Glorfindel to finish. I people-watched and stared off into space while I waited, not really thinking about anything in particular. Finally Glorfindel stepped out of the stall, his hair skewed and no longer in its ponytail. He held two piles of clothes, one of them I was assuming to be the reject pile and the other to be the pile he wanted.

"Where do I put the ones that do not fit?"

"Put them in their bins, except for the ones that came on hangers, those you put on the rack right here." I paused for a bit, "Also if you don't like any, I would put them with the ones that don't fit. Why wear something you don't like?" Glorfindel did just that, turned out everything in the reject pile was either something at didn't fit or was something that he didn't like. I didn't have to tell him, but you never know. I didn't want to force him to wear things that weren't comfortable.

I brought four pair of jeans, five shirts, a package of socks, two sets of pajamas, and three sets of underwear, all together this cost $269 and seventy-seven cents. I subtly winced at the price, looks like I will have to cancel my subscription to National Geographic and a few other miscellaneous activities for a few months or so. I was good at cutting corners and keeping budgets, so I wasn't in too bad of shape. As we were leaving the store with our purchases, I noticed something. Something I should have noticed a whole lot sooner it got more crowded.

People were staring at us, or more specifically, at Glorfindel.

"What is the matter?"

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about." I said with a slight quiver in my voice, my knuckles turning white on the bag handles, and deliberately not looking at the android.

"You are acting as though there is a _warg_ in the building."

"I have no clue what a wa-argh is, but, well, people are staring at you," I mumbled, fixing my gaze on the floor in front of me, convinced that my face had turned an attractive shade of pink.

"What of it?" Glorfindel said sounding not particularly concerned. "I had to become accustomed to being under the scrutiny of others when I was a child and when I had come back from _Valinor_ twice..."

"Yes, well, it would be better if we blended in and if people are staring at you, _it is not working_." In frustration, I steered for the quickest route out of the mall, but a hand suddenly landed on my shoulder, stopping me.

"I suggest you take a while to compose yourself, child. You are nervous and agitated, and that _is_ going to attract attention. " He spoke quietly, but there was a definite note of command in his voice.

"I...sorry... I just get stressed so easily. You may have become accustomed to being under the scrutiny of others when you were little, but...but I haven't. I'm shy and like being a wallflower. May we leave now, please?" I pleaded, feeling the weight of the stares of all the strangers grow with each passing second. Glorfindel merely inclined his head before gently, but briskly, ushering me to the mall's exit. When we were safely outside in the mall's parking lot, I quickly trotted all the way to the van without looking back once and kept my eye on my feet. The unit easily kept pace while managing to move with a sedate grace.

He was so_ weird_.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Translations: ***Nazgûl ~ Ringwraiths, Ring-wraiths, Black Riders, Dark Riders, the Nine Riders, or simply the Nine.

*Dorwinion ~ "Land of Gwinion", whereas Gwinion itself is a name of a country meaning "Young-land." Dorwinion or Dor-Winion was a land which lay on the northwestern shores of the Sea of Rhûn, surrounded by the river Celduin. In Dorwinion was made a heady wine, which was strong enough to let even Elves get drunk and fall asleep. That is the wine Glorfindel is referring to.

*Wargs ~ Their large hyena-related wolves in the movies, but in the book they are only called Wolves, from Isengard.

*Valinor ~ Valinor (_Land of the Valar_) is the realm of the Valar in Aman. It was also known as the Undying Lands, along with Tol Eressëa and the outliers of Aman.

**Explanations: ***Rocking Robin is better known for being sung by Jackson 5 or *shudders*Justin Bieber; I prefer the Bobbie Day version. When I was a little girl, my gym teacher use to put that and some other songs like it on.

*The tune she is singing to the _'__Song of Storms.'_ If this music played in the background of everything I did, I would be much more accomplished in life. As it is, I wrote the tail end of this chapter while listening to Ephixia's version of the _'Song of Storms.'_

*Based off of the freezer in Carlo's Bakery. The one that was shown on '_Cake Boss._' It is super-sweet, super-useful, and super-random. Please just roll with it.

*Quoted from the White Rabbit in _'Alice in_ _Wonderland.'_ Sehnae and Solreen would make totally awesome Alices, don't you think?

*They are technically called _'Uggs,'_but I have always called them Mugg-uggs, so why change it now? They are very popular with us colder states. :)

*Stud muffin... *Laughs hysterically.* I am sorry, I just had to add it... Pfft... *Laughs harder.*

*For all of you _'Fullmetal Alchemist'_fans this Roy is based off of Roy Mustang (they even have the same first name *winks*), however this Roy has his own personality and habits. Like this Roy doesn't procrastinate, in fact, he tends to over-work himself when it comes to paperwork, because he tries to get it all done the day he receives it.

*The regular fare is based off the "cake boss crew" has to make on a daily basis. I had the exact amount somewhere, but I can't find it. :( I post the amount next update.

*The pair of dogs growling at each other idea was inspired by episode twenty five of the anime, _'Maid-sama!'_ If you seen it, you know what I am referring to. Glorfindel would be Usui Takumi and Jake would be Hinata Shintani. I mean, Glorfindel does seem a lot like an alien, doesn't he? *winks*

*Sheep's eyes, also known as bedroom eyes, goo-goo eyes, lover's eyes, etc.

*her god-mother is what would be considered a Deus-et-machnia. A Deus-et-Machina is a plot device when a seemingly unsolvable problem is suddenly and abruptly fixed. This usually happen with an arranged and unexpected interference of some new event, character, ability, or object. Depending on how it's done, it can be intended to move the story forward when the writer has "painted themselves into a corner" and sees no other way out, to surprise the audience, to bring a happy ending into the tale or as a comedy device. ...Or, in my case, it is because of author laziness... A good example of this would be the silver parachutes in the _'Hunger Games__.'_

*Those elves are not Santa's little helpers. Think of them as fae or the fair folk... or, in simpler terms, elves that are like Tolkien's elves.

*A brand of cereal that is suppose to help you grow big, tall, and strong, just like your vegetables. Only you are more likely to eat your Wheaties than your vegetables.

**Thought Process: **Hello everyone! I haven't updated in a long while, because I was too busy with 'A Ring of Endless Light' as well as various other reasons. However, there is no need to fear, I am not one for abandoning stories, unless it is complete and utter crap. I was a little hesitant about the whole bathroom scene, but what is done, is done. I almost feel bad for her, but better her than me. *Laughs.*

Do you think I should have Honor Rae teach Glorfindel how to take a shower (what I mean by that is her taking the initiative and mentioning it) or should Glorfindel somehow convince Honor Rae that he truly does not know and "needs" help?

_** I will not be doing this the next chapter!**_

Maybe two or three chapters after this one.

Please note that Android!Glorfindel is not stupid, but Middle-Earth didn't have showers, just tubs. Sure, if she tells him what to do, he would be able to do it by himself, but what would the fun in that? It would be a lot funnier this way, for both us _and_ Glorfindel. Like with the changing clothes incident, Glorfindel knows a lot more than he lets on and it is coupled with a wicked sense of humor.

Frankly, poor Honor Rae doesn't stand a chance, just wait for when Glorfindel gets stuck in that loop where the GONDOLIN and THIRD AGE modes are trying to become the dominant mode. *Cheeky wink.*

Also, what do you guys think I should name the bakery? Send me your ideas! I will totally give you credit, but it must follow these conditions!

1.) Must be at most PG-13. No dirty-jokes, please. It wouldn't be professional.

2.) Fantasy or bakery related. Brownie points will be given if it is a _clever _Tolkien reference. In other words, please don't go the easy route and simply give me the name "Lambas." If you want to give me a name with the word "Lambas" in it, add something else to jazz it up! :)

-And-

3.) I'm going for original ideas, people. Please no brand names like "Baker's Square," although I _do_ adore their pies. *Laughs.* I'm looking for something along the lines of "The Art of the Tart" or some such.

As far as my other story, 'Learning how to Dance in the Rain,' I will be updating it sooner or later. It might just take a while. As for 'A Ring of Endless Light,' its next update will be sometime around the fifteenth and guaranteed to be updated by the end of the month.

Happy Tuesday,

FFA, The Fan Fictional Authoress.

_Date Submitted: Tuesday, April 9, 2013._


End file.
